


Phases of the Moon

by Piertotumshore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piertotumshore/pseuds/Piertotumshore
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black, from the first meeting to their last breath. watch the trauma, the fun, and everything in between that the marauders go through. From prank pulling, to finding out Remus is a werewolf, to Sirius being disowned, to James final breath and more. Sorry if this sucks this is my first Fanfic and I suck at writing anyways. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Chapter 1: The beginning; 1971

**_Remus John Lupin_ **

¨Remus Lupin! Get up and get ready to leave for Platform 9 ¾ RIGHT NOW!¨ said Lyall Lupin. 

I got up and got dressed to cover my scars, if anyone found the marks from my last transformation I would end up with more scars from the silver. My father burns me to keep the wolf away or mainly when I am in trouble. 

¨Do you think I will be put in Ravenclaw like you?¨ I asked my father after getting ready.

¨I hope you don´t that would besmirch my name at Hogwarts, I hope you get put into Hufflepuff that's where all the outcasts go anyways.¨ he said while turning to finish making his tea. 

¨You don't think I can live up to everything you did while at school?¨ I said questioning his judgement, I have always been good at keeping up at my studies even after my transformations. 

¨No,¨ he turned ¨I don´t think you will be good at anything, you´re a half-breed, and the only reason I take care of you is because I promised your mother I would. If it were up to me you would already be dead at the hands of the ministry¨

¨I know, you tell me that every time I do something you don't like. I am ready to go.¨ I said nonchalantly. 

When we arrived at the platform we walked by a woman who looked like she wore a permanent scowl on her face, she was straightening her son's robes.

¨Sirius if you do not act like a proper heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black don´t think I won´t drag you back from Hogwarts kicking and screaming.¨ Said the lady who I would later find out was Walburga Black.

¨I know  _ Mother _ ¨ He said sounding bored and didn't care what happened to him.

**_Sirius Orion Black_ **

¨Sirius if you do not act like a proper heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black don't think I won´t drag you back from Hogwarts kicking and screaming.” my mother said.

¨I know  _ Mother _ ¨ I said acting as if I didn't have a care in the world knowing she would not curse me in public, because she had to keep up appearances. 

When she finally let me board the train I found a compartment. I walked in and said ¨I´m not related to any of you am I?¨

¨We most definitely aren't related.¨ Said a shaggy haired boy with glasses. The other two in the compartment kept quiet looking slightly scared.

¨Good, I´m Sirius Black,¨ extending my hand ¨And you all are?¨

¨James Potter¨ said the shaggy haired boy.

¨Remus Lupin¨ said the poor kid who looked like he never ate enough.

¨Peter Pettigrew¨ said the last kid who was chubby and mousy looking. 

¨Perfect a great group of blood-traitors to annoy my family even more,¨ I said smiling. 

¨Aren't you the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black? Or did I hear your mother wrong when I walked by?¨ asked the kid who introduced himself as Remus.

¨Yes, but I don't want to be. What house do you think you guys will be in?¨ I asked changing the subject quickly.

¨I'm obviously going to be in Gryffindor,¨ stated James.

¨I am not quite sure, My father doesn't want me to be in Ravenclaw, because according to him I will besmirch his name and he hopes I get put in Hufflepuff because all outcasts go there anyways. I would like to prove him wrong and end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. What about you Pettigrew?¨ Remus said calmly thinking nothing of what he said about his father. 

¨Oh… I´m not sure I think I will end up in Hufflepuff.¨ Pettigrew said timidly.

¨I'm hoping for Gryffindor because it's the farthest from Slytherin I can get and my family will hate me even more. Do you guys like pranks?¨ I asked hoping they were. 

¨Hi, sorry have you seen a boy named Severus recently I can't seem to find him?¨ a red haired girl interrupted walking into the compartment.

¨Sorry but no,¨ Remus answered quickly when he noticed James just staring at the girl and me just laughing at his reaction.

¨Ok, thanks, I´m Lily Evans, I hope to see you guys later.¨ She said calmly leaving the compartment. 

¨Potter, What's up with you? You look like you have fallen in love.¨ I said breathlessly.

¨I suppose I have, What house do you think she will be in?¨ James asked quickly not even noting the sarcasm in my voice.

¨You Potters and your red heads, I don't think one generation of your family has not dated at least one ginger.¨ I joked.

**_Lily Evans_ **

I walked into a compartment hoping to find Severus but all I found were four boys. One had dark hair and glasses, He couldn´t stop staring at me for some reason. Another boy had black hair and looked rich just from the way he was standing. He couldn't stop laughing at the boy who was staring. The one who answered me had light brown hair and looked like he didn't belong with the others. The last boy also had light brown hair but he looked mousy and nervous about anything and everything, he seemed to take cues from the other boys.

As I was leaving I heard one of the boys say ¨Potter, what´s up with you? You look like you have fallen in love.¨ 

Once I got back to the compartment I was in before I started looking I found three girls, their names were Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary. All of us except for Dorcas were muggleborn as far as I knew. ¨What house are you girls hoping to be in? I am hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!¨ I said excitedly, I did all the research on Hogwarts I could once McGonagall left my house. 

¨I am hoping for Gryffindor too!¨ Mary squealed.

¨I don't really care what house I´m in as long as it's not Slytherin.¨ Marlene stated, shivering at the thought of being placed in Slytherin.

¨Oh, there you are Lily, I couldn't find you earlier.¨ Severus said as soon as he entered the compartment ¨Sorry, am I interrupting something?¨

¨Oh no it's not a problem Sev, come join us we were just talking about what houses we were hoping to be sorted into.¨

¨I'm going to be in Slytherin.¨ stated Severus. He did not notice the way everyone but I flinched away from him. 

¨We are going to be arriving soon we best get changed into our robes.¨ I said quickly hoping the other girls wouldn't be rude to Sev for wanting to be in Slytherin.

After we changed it appeared I was right the train stopped in what seemed to be a small town. I would later find out this is Hogsmeade. Everyone grabbed their trunks and got off the train. Once off the train we saw a large man yelling for the first years to head for the boats. 

¨Only three students to a boat please.¨ The man yelled at everyone. 

Sev, Marlene, and I all piled into a boat, with Mary and Dorcas getting into one next to us. 

**_James Fleamont Potter_ **

¨Black and Lupin lets find a boat together Pettigrew you can find one close to us.¨ I stated quickly, not waiting for what anyone had to say before I got into a boat.

Peter looked like he wanted to say something but then decided it was better to listen if he wanted to be my friend. Sirius and Remus got into the boat, Peter got stuck in a boat with two girls. It took nearly an hour to reach the castle in the boats. Multiple students fell out of the boats Peter among them. Although what looked like a giant squid pushed them back into the boats. 

When we arrived at the school a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes was waiting for us. We followed the witch into a small empty chamber off the hall. 

¨Welcome to Hogwarts,¨ said Professor McGonagall. ¨The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you eat, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is important because, while here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with your house, spend free time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitory.¨

¨The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Every house has its own history and each has produced wonderful witches and wizards. While here triumphs will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup.¨


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting; 1971

**_Sirius Orion Black_ **

¨When I call your name you must come up here and place the hat on your head. When the hat tells you your house you must go sit at your house table.¨ McGonagall stated.

¨Aubrey, Bertram,¨ called Professor McGonagall.

The sorting hat called ¨RAVENCLAW¨ a few seconds later. After a few names were called McGonagall called ¨Black, Sirius¨

I walked up to the stool with my dark hair, darker eyes, back straight, and head held high. Although my eyes betrayed me-terror showed in my irises as the sorting hat was placed on my head and falls over my nose. 

The hat finds my head full of the traditions and niceties that come with pureblood upbringing. I had a sense of arrogance, which sticks out, that has been implanted there from hearing my family speak highly of themselves for so long that I´m forced to believe it myself. Beyond that is my spark of rebellion, the hat knows if it was fed the right fuel, the fire would be uncontrollable. 

I asked the hat in a small, timid voice, ¨Are you going to put me in Slytherin?¨ The voice says  _ Slytherin  _ as if it's poison. 

The hat only chuckles, it shouts to the Great Hall, ¨GRYFFINDOR!¨ 

I was shocked but quickly became happy, as I walked to the Gryffindor table I saw my cousins hissing at me and realized what this meant. I would be outcast by my whole family, except for maybe Andromeda, since she was engaged to a muggleborn. 

Once Professor McGonagall reached the Ls I started to pay attention again. ¨Lupin, Remus,¨ she called. I noticed the girl named Lily Evans sat down across from me when I looked up. 

**_Remus John Lupin_ **

¨Lupin, Remus¨ McGonagall called.

As I was walking up I almost tripped over my robes, everyone in the Great Hall laughed. When I reached the stool and put the hat on it covered almost my whole head. ¨Hmmm, I´ve never sorted a werewolf before,¨ the hat said. 

I tensed thinking the whole school just heard what he said, but then decided that since no one was reacting that it was in my head. ¨Go on then,¨ I said briskly in my head. ¨Sort me into Ravenclaw, since I know you´re going to. I know I´m smart and bookish.¨ 

I usually am compassionate and mild-mannered, the hat can see this, but my insiders are burning. I have a maturity that shouldn't be there-it's as if every time my bones shift to make room for the monster, I age along with them. The hat can feel what I feel, it notices the dull pains in every corner of my body, where the wolf has scarred the skin, broken blood vessels, and cracked the joints. Along with my maturity I have a stoicism-I am literally always in pain, but I´d never say so. 

¨With an attitude like that?¨ the hat finally replies. ¨I think not.¨ And it can feel my jolt of surprise when it belts out, ¨GRYFFINDOR!¨

I sat there for a minute before McGonagall told me to take a seat at my house table. I slowly walked and sat down by Sirius and across from Lily. ¨Pettigrew, Peter¨ Professor McGonagall said a while later.

Peter walked up to the stool and sat down and the hat took a bit to think. ¨Do you think he is going to be a hatstall?¨ Sirius asked quietly. 

¨I´m not sure¨ I answered just as quietly.

Finally the hat said ¨GRYFFINDOR¨

Peter walked to the table and sat down. McGonagall called ¨Potter, James¨

James sat down and after ten seconds the hat called ¨GRYFFINDOR!¨

He promptly walked to the table with a smirk on his face. ¨Guess what we all got put in the same house it must be fate¨ James said as soon as he sat down. 

**_Peter Pettigrew_ **

After watching Remus and Sirius sorted into Gryffindor I hoped that I would be sorted with them. James is definitely going to be sorted in Gryffindor because of his bravery. ¨Pettigrew, Peter¨ McGonagall called. 

  
  


I am a mousy boy, with lots of baby fat, and a slight tremble, but the hat can tell there is more to me than that. 

The hat knew I have an overwhelming sense of self-preservation, along with a tendency for here-worship, and a need for acceptance. I am not a boy looking for power, however, I am looking for survival. The hat contemplates Slytherin, but for all my ambition, it realizes I have an inkling of courage that the hat can´t ignore. 

¨Tell me,¨ The hat asks me. ¨Where do  _ you _ think you belong?¨

¨I met nice boys on the train, they're both in Gryffindor now. I think I´d like to be in Gryffindor too.¨

The hat ponders this for a moment, before conceding and yelling, ¨GRYFFINDOR!¨ because after all, the greatest courage is the courage to ask for what you want.

As I walked to the Gryffindor table I sat down beside the Lupin boy, he smiled at me politely. McGonagall bellowed ¨Potter, James¨

**_James Fleamont Potter_ **

¨Potter, James,¨ bellows McGonagall. I strut up to the stool in a manner that looks ridiculous on an eleven year old. 

The hat falls over my eyes and I am hit by a rush of certainty; of expectation. The hat realizes not unlike Sirius, I come from a long line of purebloods, there is also a similar arrogance that lingers, although it is less pronounced. The hat knows I am sure of myself and my abilities, along with my moral convictions. The hat sees me as someone who stands for things strongly, and would die before seeing them taken. 

The hat believed it had seen the worst case of stubbornness in Mr. Black, but I could give him a run for his money. What a force of nature, the hat thought to itself, we would become if we ever decided to work together.

It takes about ten seconds for the hat to shout, ¨GRYFFINDOR!¨ once again, and I jump down with a self-satisfied smirk. 

I join my house table, next to the others, and we sit shoulder to shoulder, grinning at one another. Dumbledore told everyone to tuck in. Professor McGonagall approached our table swiftly, ¨Lupin, I need to meet you in my office after you find the common room. My office is down the hall, if you need help ask a prefect.¨

**_Remus John Lupin_ **

Once the food appeared I realized the platters were silver. I had to carefully reach to get my food. I had to admit once I got around the silver, the food was amazing. Professor McGonagall approached me and made sure I was aware I needed to meet her after I found the common room. 

I decided to act like I didn't know why she wanted to talk with me. Once dinner was finished a prefect named Frank Longbottom took us to the common room. We passed by McGonagall's office so I knew where to go once I got the common room password. ¨The password is ´Caput Draconis´¨ Frank said to the group. When he said that a portrait of a fat lady in pink opened. 

I told the others I was going to talk to Professor McGonagall. When I got to her office I knocked once. She opened her office door quickly and ushered me in. ¨I assume you know why I asked to talk to you.¨ She stated. 

¨It's about my  _ problem _ ?¨ I asked although I already knew the answer. 

She gave me a stern look, ¨Yes, I have made arrangements for each moon. You will come here before nightfall every full moon. I will have Madam Pomfrey with me, we will walk you to the whomping willow and take you to a secure shack for the moon. We will then come back after moon set. Any questions?¨ 

¨No Professor,¨ I stated quickly. ¨May I go to my dorm now?¨

¨Yes,¨ she nodded. ¨See you tomorrow, Mr. Lupin.¨

When I left her office I noticed both Black and Potter waiting for me. I decided not to comment and just head to the common room. They caught up to me and Sirius asked, ``So what was that about?¨ 

¨I have to go visit my mom sometimes, she is sick, we were making plans on when I am going.¨ I said, hoping he didn't notice I lied.

¨Oh.. I´m sorry, I hope she gets better.¨ James said, sounding sad.

¨She won´t, her sickness isn't curable.¨ I said, wincing at my bluntness.

¨I´m sorry¨ Sirius said, realizing James was too shocked to say anything.

When we finally reached the dorm room everyone began talking about classes and pranks. There was an obvious divide in the group, there was James and Sirius and then the other two. Nevertheless we planned our first prank together. 

The prank was called The Flying Book Brigade of 1971. All of the books in Hogwarts would be charmed to fly around Ravenclaw tower chanting ¨Nerds! Nerds! Nerds!¨ 

James already knew levitation well from his father and all it would take was a little bit of reading from the other marauders to finish the charms. So as they went to bed that night they knew this would be a great first year at Hogwarts, and they would have many more great years.


End file.
